


Uraichi Prompts

by DearCat



Series: Uraichi week 2019 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sugar Daddy, UraIchi Week 2019, oblivious ichigo, oblivious kisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: series of Prompts for the Uraichi Week.Ch. 1 Prompts: ”All you had to do was ask.”, “Get out of the city tonight. I’m burning it to the ground.”, “Stay with me.” “We both know that’s a bad idea.” & “Thank you.” “For what?” “For not being a product of my psychosis.”Ch. 2 Prompts: “Excuse me, but who are you?”, “I told you I was sorry!”, “I’M IN THE SHOWER DAMN IT! GIVE ME TWO MINUTES!”, “I’ve never seen that before.” “Poke it again and see if it moves.” & “Why are your hands grey?”Ch. 3 Prompts: “Is that a dead body?” “Maybe?” “It is, I can see it in front of me.” “I promise I’ll clean it up before dinner!”, “I know there’s room for one body, do you want me to check and see if I can fit two?”Feel free to suggest any cool phrases, can't promise anything but I might add to it.





	1. Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/gifts).



> This one is all due to the magnificent Kikachan who gave me the sugar daddy idea and deserves pretty much all the credit!  
> Enjoy!

Ichigo realizes long before Urahara does. Well, not realizes really, more like he’s summarily informed. One day one classmate simply came up to him and asked, point blank, who his sugar daddy is and if the guy has friends. Ichigo has never turned so red so quickly before. Some stammering conversation later and Ichigo finally found out that his classmates believe he has Kisuke as a sugar daddy.

Ichigo’s first reaction is to deny it all but then the impulsive side of him wins out and he ends up having some fun with it. Everyone seems to believe it, even his friends, so why not have some fun? And while he’s at it, he might just get the guy he wants.  It’s all lead to this. 

“Hey Kisuke, I’m thinking of visiting some colleges. You know, to figure out which one I would like and I need someone to come with me. Could you? Maybe?”

Ichigo pretends he’s not fidgeting. He’s calm as a cucumber and no one can tell him otherwise. The silence is long enough that Ichigo is convinced he made a mistake but before he can backtrack, Kisuke’s already standing up. 

“Of course, Kurosaki-kun. All you had to do was ask.”

When Ichigo tells him he’s looking at a degree in computer engineering, Kisuke smiles like he knew that all along.

Somehow, Kisuke ends up paying for Ichigo’s college. It just happened and Ichigo hadn’t thought to ask. Mostly because he is so very busy. College is not as easy as Ichigo had assumed it to be, there’s so much to do and so many deadlines and a part of Ichigo dispairs. Because he’s a war veteran, strong enough to cut down god-wannabes, this essay is not going to beat him. Thank you very much.

And it doesn’t. His roommate does. 

Ichigo just leaves for five minutes to go look for a hoodie and when he comes back, the asshole has spilt some juice on his computer. Ichigo kicks his ass, has a mental breakdown, maybe destroys things a little and then he calls Kisuke. 

The first thing he tells the shopkeeper as soon as the man answers the phone is: “Get out of the city tonight. I’m burning it to the ground.”

There’s some sleepy silence on the other end of the line and then, “what seems to be the problem, Kurosaki-kun?” 

Ichigo feels slightly insulted at his threat not being taken seriously.

He's very much capable of doing it. Soul Society will never be the same.

Still...

Kisuke listens to him as he rants and rages and then says, “leave it to me, Kurosaki-kun.” 

So Ichigo throws the towel for the moment, throws the body of his unconscious roommate in the guy’s room and curls up on his couch as he waits.

Kisuke somehow manages to recover the data and when he picks Ichigo up next week, he presents him a brand new computer and the keys to a new apartment. Ichigo hugs the shit out of him and feels smug by both the surprised look of the older man and the pink on the shopkeeper’s cheeks. He still makes damn sure that Kisuke knows to pick him up on the weekends so that they can spend it together. 

The shopkeeper finally gets a clue somewhere along the way. Ichigo can see how uncomfortable Kisuke is, he can even guess the question on the other man’s tongue. Ichigo admits, if only to himself, how vindictively smug it makes him feel to know that it’s because of him.

“Kurosaki-kun, do you… What I mean is… do you happen to have a....” 

Ichigo lets him stammer, fishy candyman persona left in the dust, for a couple of seconds before finally taking pity on him.

“A sugar daddy?” Ichigo asks, deadpan. Kisuke’s determinedly looking to the front, eyes exclusively on the road. Ichigo would pity him, really, but the guy is so oblivious it’s funny and he’s still a little sore of how much the older man likes to tease him and make him blush. 

“Ah… Yes…” Kisuke finally answers, voice uncharacteristically hesitant. 

Ichigo only checks his phone, assuming a look of disinterest. “I do.” 

There’s some awkward silence that lasts for far too long but Ichigo’s feeling sadistic so he lets it go on until Kisuke finally asks, “I… Who?” When Ichigo doesn’t answer right away, the shopkeeper rambles on, “Is… I… It’s… What I mean to ask is… Uhm… Why?” He doesn’t even let Ichigo answer before he continues, “Not that there’s anything wrong with it if you want it, Kurosaki-kun! Ichigo… It’s just that if you want anything, you can ask me. You know that, right? Ichigo, all you had to do is ask.”

Ichigo rolls his eyes and Kisuke looks so offended for a second that it takes effort not to laugh. Poor bastard, really. “Kisuke, you know that you’re the sugar daddy, right?” 

It’s a rhetorical question, of course, he doesn’t. The way the car almost crashes with a tree is answer enough, as well. How the man didn't see it Ichigo doesn't know. After all, there Ichigo is being driven back home by the shopkeeper from the apartment the man pays for, texting in a phone the man made for him while wearing clothes he bought for Ichigo. 

Not taking into account the necklace around his neck that Ichigo is very sure Kisuke made himself.

Now that Kisuke finally got a clue, Ichigo decides that subtlety is no longer necessary. So he moves his things from the guest room to Kisuke’s room. He ignores Kisuke’s embarrassed spluttering once he comes out of his science binge and finds his bed already occupied. Ichigo only grabs the blonde’s wrist before he can leave and murmurs into the pillow: “Stay with me."  

Kisuke sighs but he makes himself comfortable beside him so Ichigo cuddles up to him and ignores the “we both know that’s a bad idea,” Kisuke answers with.

When Kisuke repeats it again into the nape of Ichigo’s neck the next morning, all Ichigo answers with is: “So? Bad ideas are my modus operandi at this point and it’s worked great so far.” 

Kisuke snorts and Ichigo knows this is not the last that he’ll hear from this but right now they’re both comfortable and warm so who cares?

Still, when Kisuke drops him off at his apartment at the end of the weekend, Ichigo leans forward and lets their foreheads rest together. 

“Thank you,” he tells the blond softly and feels the butterflies in his stomach when Kisuke smiles.

“For what?” The shopkeeper murmurs back and Ichigo hides his face against the other man’s shoulder.

“For not being a product of my psychosis,” he finally answers and Kisuke laughs. 

Ichigo steals the laugh right out of him by leaving a chaste kiss on the shopkeeper's lips before turning around and leaving so the other man can’t see the furious blush on his cheeks.

“See you next weekend!” Ichigo half screams as he closes his apartment door behind him.

The next morning, when he wakes up, he finds a text from Kisuke. It makes him smile.

**Kisuke♡:**  “You are the CSS to my HTML” (11:07 PM)

That geek. Ichigo loves him, really. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kisuke has to admit that when he came to surprise Ichigo with a visit, he had expected some kisses and maybe some cuddling, not to pick up after his boyfriend as the younger man lay passed out on the couch. Not that he minded all that much, his poor boyfriend looked like he hadn’t slept in days, but still. The insistent pounding on the door, on the other hand, that he did mind -- if only because they just might wake Ichigo up.

So he goes to open the door if only to politely tell them to come back at a later day. He does not expect to be assaulted with papers, however. 

“About time, carrot top! Look, we need your help with this, it needs to be done by next week! So please…”

Kisuke doesn’t let the stranger continue: “Excuse me, but who are you?”

Strangely enough, the stranger turns red before stammering: “No, I’m sorry, professor! I didn’t know!”

Kisuke doesn’t get a chance to reply before she’s bolting down the hall. Professor? That’s an idea, maybe Ichigo would be open to trying it? Still, he’s a little puzzled until he realizes he didn’t put his shirt back on after the shower. Oh well. 

He does expect Ichigo’s embarrassed reaction when the rumours make it back to him and Kisuke can admit to finding it both hilarious and adorable. What is not as nice is Ichigo’s adamant refusal to let Kisuke cuddle him, he’s so cute when he’s embarrassed, really. Not being able to hold him is a crime.

“I told you I was sorry!” He tells the young man with a pout. Ichigo just glares at him but he does allow himself to be dragged into Kisuke’s lap. 

His second surprise visit goes a little better, even if he did forget his keys back at the shop. He knocks on the door and the reply he gets is a scream of: “I’M IN THE SHOWER DAMN IT! GIVE ME TWO MINUTES!”

The waiting is worth it for the image of his boyfriend opening the door dressed in sweatpants and a shirt wet with the remnants of water in his hair.  Ichigo’s glower softens when he spots him. 

“Forgot your keys?” The young man asks and Kisuke hums in agreement even as he steps forward to kiss what’s left of the glower away.

* * *

 

College life is sometimes somewhat similar to a mad scientist’s life. Or so Ichigo likes to tell him sometimes with a teasing grin after he rescues Kisuke from the depths of his lab. This time, he only managed to convince him to leave his research long enough to eat. 

It was the pout, Ichigo is deadly with them. Conveniently, his younger love has had the foresight to install a small fridge in Kisuke’s lab for occasions just like this.  

There’s only one problem.

“I’ve never seen that before,” Kisuke informs his boyfriend as the young vizored takes a topper out of the fridge and pokes it with a knife. Its contents are various shades of green and white and Kisuke would like to think that it used to be food, once upon a time, and not some failed experiment he made while sleep-deprived. No one can contradict him on that, so it’s ok. 

“Poke it again and see if it moves,” Kisuke suggests, just in case. It might be alive, it’s important to take some precautions. The exasperated glare that Ichigo sends him is a little too much, Kisuke thinks, even as he pouts at his boyfriend. 

The answering fondness on Ichigo’s face makes him feel warm all over. It’s either that or the many sleepless nights have finally caught up with him.  

“Right, off to bed with you.” Ichigo murmurs. There’s suddenly hands guiding him to the door and Kisuke grumbles in protest even as he lets himself melt against the warmth. So unfair. He’s about to voice his objections when he spots Ichigo’s hands and asks, “Why are your hands grey?”

Ichigo falters for a second before replying, “My hands are not grey Kisuke. Did you bite your pen again? You know you shouldn't do that. You poke too many things with it.”

“Do not,” Kisuke replies petulantly and Ichigo sighs against his hair. It’s nice, actually.

“Yes, you do Kisuke. Remember that time you poked the weird hollow with it? You bit it then too and spent a whole day hallucinating.” Ichigo tells him. Kisuke did not, that’s his story and he’s sticking to it. 


	3. Science trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo can feel his thought process changing, Hueco Mundo has always done things to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

When Ichigo had said he wanted to explore ahead before coming back, he hadn’t thought he’d be returning to this. Granted, they’re in Hueco Mundo and assuming that something would be stupid enough to attack them is very much a given. But still. The young vizard looks at his boyfriend and questions, voice deadpan, “Is that a body?”

Kisuke doesn’t even have the sense to look ashamed. Although he does look slightly worried by the careful blankness of Ichigo’s face even as he answers: “Maybe?”

Ichigo deadpans harder. “It is, I can see it in front of me.” Ichigo keeps his voice careful and measured. He had agreed to take Kisuke with him on one of those days where the hollow is far too close to the surface to remain in the human world. It had taken a lot of pouting on the older man’s side but Ichigo had conceded. 

He had only asked him to behave himself in return. Ichigo had gone and searched for a good place for them too. Not too far from the rest but not close to them either. It had taken a while to clean up the blood of the last occupant and now… Some of his deep displeasure must have shown on his face because Kisuke hastens to explain, “I promise I’ll clean it up before dinner!”

Ichigo facepalms. That is not the issue, not really. He had worked so hard on the nest and Kisuke couldn’t even pretend to be impressed.

There’s a growl in the back of his throat but Ichigo keeps it in. It’s made easier by the lack of resistance when he bares Kisuke’s throat with his hand. 

The blond’s smell is calm and relaxed still, his body language open and curious and it makes a part of Ichigo purr even as he holds onto his irritation for a little longer. 

Kisuke can be so sweet. And yet… Still, he can almost feel his human-like thought process escaping through his fingers. Little by little. He bites where Kisuke’s throat connects with his shoulder, hard enough to be a clear reprimand but soft enough to cause no damage. 

Kisuke winces a little but keeps himself relaxed and when Ichigo starts herding him towards the nest, he goes easily enough.

“Right. No killing things in the cave. Understood.”

Ichigo rolls his eyes at him and chooses to ignore the laughter in the other man’s voice in favour of covering him with the furs Ichigo got for him. Hueco Mundo can get very cold.

The scientist doesn't resist and in turn, Ichigo ignores it when the telltale sound of scribbles fill the den. Really, his smart cute mate is adorable, if sometimes problematic. And he's curious, Ichigo knows his mate is curious. It's one of the reasons he finally relented and took the man along with him. Hueco Mundo does things to Ichigo and his mate wanted to know. That's alright. 

Not that Ichigo minds the problems that seem to follow them around most of the time, it would be so boring without it. But at the moment his instincts are going a little to the protective side instead of the destructive side so it might be best to keep his sweet problematic mate in the nest. 

A distant side of him is aware that he’s slowly but surely falling under purely instinctual logic and he still has something to do. There was something, he just doesn’t remember at the moment. His mate makes a move to leave the nest and Ichigo growls deep in his throat. His mate steps back and Ichigo purrs, pleased. Good. The nest is safe and warm. There are some more scribbles then and Ichigo remembers. Right, the body.

Ichigo holds it up, examining it. He could do better if his mate wants it. He turns to leave it deeper inside the cave, in a small hole near the floor away enough from the entrance that it’s not likely to attract other hollows. His mate had not been very impressed with the nest but maybe…

“I can hunt you another,” he offers as he leaves his mate’s prey inside the hole.

“I know there’s room for one body,” Ichigo is saying, “do you want me to check and see if I can fit two?”

He lets the offer hang in the air as he watches his mate, waits as his mate thinks it through. “Maybe later,” the blond replies but Ichigo is not upset about it because his mate looks visibly pleased. Ichigo goes to him as he purrs.

“Hu. You sure are purring a lot today, love.” Kisuke remarks but Ichigo ignores it in favour of accepting the invitation to join his mate in the nest. He pushes the blond back carefully and watches as his mate goes with it, sprawling comfortable and trusting on the nest. 

Ichigo kisses him as he pets his sides and growls a little when his mate starts demanding more. His hand on Kisuke’s throat keeps him mostly still and Ichigo purrs in reward as he looks at his mate, squirming still but so open and plaint under him.

Good. Ichigo likes to spoil his mate but Kisuke still needs to learn that Ichigo will provide whatever he needs. His mate doesn't demand, no matter how deadly he can be. Ichigo's stronger. Ichigo moves on closer and purrs harder when his mate opens his legs to accommodate him. 

There is a breathless chuckle and Ichigo resolves to make sure his mate will still feel this tomorrow even as he guides the blonde’s hands to the man’s own legs in a silent order to keep himself open. 

Ichigo relishes in the half-choked sob his mate gives when Ichigo rips the fabric keeping them apart and swallows the other man’s dick as far as he can go, making sure Kisuke can feel the vibrations in his throat as he purrs. 

Yes, Ichigo will take care of him, tire him out enough that Ichigo can be sure his mate will stay in the nest tomorrow when Ichigo goes out hunting for him instead of escaping the nest to find trouble elsewhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still open for suggestions if anybody has them.

**Author's Note:**

> One day late but eh...  
> Weekly updates like everything else in the series.


End file.
